


Antlers

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day Nine, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, nick and jeff have a dog, quinn is mentioned, the dog is done with their shit, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick wants everyone in the house to be festive.





	

“Alright, I have to go down to the music store to buy a present for Quinn. What are you gonna do?” Jeff asked.  
“I was gonna go to the pet store and get some more dog food, but I’ll call you when I’m done, okay?”  
“Okay.” Jeff said, leaning down to kiss Nick quickly before walking away. Nick went to the pet store, immediately scoping out the dog food so he could leave - he hated the smell of pet stores. He was waiting in line to pay at the counter when the pet store’s cat jumped up on the display beside him, nudging him with its antlers. _Wait, antlers?_ Nick looked at the cat and laughed at it, patting it’s head affectionately. The cat had antlers and a red nose on, and looked _very_ unimpressed. Nick thought for a moment before walking back through the aisles until he found what he wanted. He went back to pay for his things before calling Jeff.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Hey, I’m done. Where are you?” Nick asked.  
“I’m almost done in the music store. I’ll meet you by the car, okay?”  
“Okay, see you in a minute.” Nick said before hanging up and walking to the car. He waited until Jeff came back, obviously struggling with carrying whatever he had bought. Nick went over to help him, eventually getting the object into the back seat of the car. Jeff panted as he leaned against the side of the car, earning a look and a raised eyebrow from Nick.  
“What did you _buy?_ ” Nick asked.  
“A few microphone stands and a guitar.”  
“Quinn doesn’t play guitar.”  
“Yeah, but you do.” Jeff pointed out.  
“Jeff, you didn’t need to get me anything that expensive.”  
“While I know myself that my presence is a gift of its own, I thought I’d buy you something too.” Jeff laughed, getting in the car. Nick got in the passenger seat, smiling at Jeff fondly as they drove home. They got home and unloaded the presents out of the car, Jeff staying upstairs to wrap them. Nick was putting the dog food away when he remembered what else he had bought. He made sure Jeff was still busy upstairs before going into the backyard and calling their dog. He unwrapped his purchase, strapping the antlers onto the dogs head and straightening them before putting the nose on. He led the dog inside, said animal almost immediately falling asleep next to the fireplace. He went upstairs to help Jeff, eventually convincing the blonde to take a wrapping break. Jeff followed him downstairs gladly, smiling when Nick made him coffee. They walked into the living room, Jeff almost spitting out his coffee when he burst out laughing. He put his mug down, running over to their dog who was now awake and very much wanted to be petted.  
“What did you do?” Jeff laughed.  
“Thought he should get festive.” Nick shrugged, walking over to sit on the floor with Jeff and their dog. “Do you like it?”  
“I fucking love it. Can’t say the same for him.” Jeff laughed again, kissing Nick’s cheek before beginning to roll around on the floor with their dog.


End file.
